With a Satisfying Yell
by xkayukexchanx
Summary: Near and Matt are good friends. Between good friends, their relationship grows. But when Mello suddenly leaves Matt for the mafia, will Matt make his move on Near? Better summary inside. Rated M for lemon. MattxNear


Death Note!

Title: With a Satisfying Yell

Summary: Title is sort of self- explanatory. I made Near OOC for this fic to work out. Basically, Mello ditched Matt for the mafia, so Matt hangs out with a good friend, Near. Near is a high school student and obviously has a huge crush on his bff. How will things turn out? Read to find out, cuz I am not telling ya! :D Pairings: MattxNear

**DISCLAMIER! **

**I do not own Death Note! Or it's characters! But if I did, then I would so fill it with sexy yaoi time! :D**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sounds of a video game bounced off the walls of the small bedroom of a small house. Matt was visiting his best friend Near and was sprawled lazily on his bed mindlessly playing games on his PSP.

Near was still in high school, and was busily working on his schoolwork in silence. The redhead paused his game and glanced over to his friend. He sat up on the bed and removed his goggles and continued to watch him work. Near, realizing that it was oddly quiet, looked up from his textbook and moved his gaze over to Matt.

"..."

"What is the matter Matt? Is something wrong with your game?" Near asked sympathetically.

"...I am so boredd Nearrrr! Why don't we go out somewhere or at least fool around a little?" Matt complained at the snow white haired boy.

A deep blush emitted onto Near's face and looked back down at his work so Matt would not notice it.

"Keep it in your pants, you game addict," Near retorted sarcastically.

Matt twitched at the word 'game addict'. Even if it were true, he hated being called that. He had heard it enough times from Mello that it could potentially drive him insane.

"Besides," Near continued, "You came over here. You don't expect me to drop what ever I am doing so I can satisfy you! Do you?"

"Oi...Near. If I am such a bother to you, just say so," Matt replied sounding hurt.

That was a shock to Near. He hadn't realized that he had hurt Matt's feelings.

"I'm sorry Matt. I didn't mean-I mean...I'm just a little stressed right now is all. Don't take it personally..." Near explained looking back down at his textbook. He continued to work and Matt continued to watch him. Matt looked him over admiringly.

Near was cute for his age. His short ruffled snow white hair that Matt constantly messed with at times. His long eyelashes that made his mysterious dark eyes stand out even more. His pale skin and his pink lips that were just begging to be kissed all over. His cute posture and personality and the way his face flushes when Matt teases him. When Matt holds him, he notices Near is small and feels fragile.

Matt smiled. He loved everything about Near, especially the little sounds that would escape when Matt would randomly leave him 'love bites' all over his neck. Or when Near would ask him to stop pleasuring tormenting the snow white haired cutie. But no matter how bad Matt wants to, he never forced or went past hand jobs. He felt that Near was too precious to him to actually hurt him.

Matt suddenly realized that he had deep feelings for him. He thought over the situation carefully.

'I know I like Near, and I'm pretty sure he has feelings for me. Mello randomly ditched me to rejoin the mafia...So, I'm technically single right? Near is a bit young, but I don't really give a shit. He is single, that much I know. I guess it's perfect then...' Matt thought to himself.

Escaping his deep thoughts, he re-focused on Near. A small smile crept onto his face as he noticed Near was staring at him for some time. Near's face reddened and immediately went back to reading his textbook. Matt slowly got off the bed leaving the PSP on pause. He got on all fours and crawled over to where Near was. Near, not able to predict Matt's motices at the time, let out a surprised gasp as Matt hugged him tightly from behind.

"...!"

"Neh...Nateee..." Matt whispered in Near's ear softly. Near trembled and a soft noise escaped his mouth. Matt could only smirk. 'Near is way too sensitive...' he thought silently to himself. He placed his hands up Near's shirt and worked them in an up and down motion. Near's breath became heavy and Matt could feel his heartbeat accelerating.

"A-ah...M-Matt..." Near whispered.

"Tell me, Nate. Does it feel good when I touch you like this?" Matt questioned as he teased his hardening nipples.

"N-ngh!" was all Near managed to say.

Matt continued his sexual torment by gently nibbling on Near's ear, then started leaving his trademark 'love bites' all over the left side of Near's neck. Near leaned back against Matt and loosened up. The wonderous sounds flowed through his mouth which only made Matt even more aroused.

"Nate, the sounds you make are amazing. I could just cum by listening to your voice..." Matt said as he made his way into Near's pants.

"D-Don't be such...an idiot!" Near stammered.

Matt lifted up Near's shirt a little so he had better access, and unzipped his pants. He immediately started massaging the erection, not giving Near any time to prepare for the oncoming pleasure. Near gasped and let out a loud moan that somewhat startled Matt.

"M-Matt! Please...Wait a second!" Near suddenly yelled and pulled away Matt's hands.

"Huh? Nate? What's the matter?" Matt asked confused and disappointed.

Near tried to catch his breath and collect his thoughts. Matt could see him trembling. Near looked at back at him with a sad expression.

"I...I have to know Matt..." Near started to say.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"...Are you-Is this...Am I...a replacement for Mello?" Near asked while looking the other way.

Matt was shocked and the question seemed to stab his heart.

"Are you seriously asking me that?" Matt asked sounding annoyed.

"Well! What else am I suppose to think?! Sure you messed with me, but ever since Mello left for the mafia...the way you touch me...is became different!" Near snapped back angrily.

Matt brought Near closer and kissed his passionately. When they had seperated, Matt whispered, "Idiot...How could you think I was making you a rebound? You're too important to me than that."

Tears swelled up in Near's eyes and he kissed Matt. Matt lifted him up a bit and rested him on his lap so he got a better grip on him. The kiss became deep and Matt finally was allowed to remove Near's clothes (Which made him very happy, considering the fact he had waited a long time for this).

Near broke the kiss and became quite lustful. (He had wanted this just as badly) He quickly got off Matt's lap and laid back while pulling Matt down ontop of him. In the process, Matt was able to remove his vest and pull his striped shirt up halfway. Near pulled him down another melting kiss. In the heat of all the action, Near was able to skillfully take off his shirt and pants as well as Matt's without disrupting the flow.

Matt broke the kiss and moved down to Near's chest. He tongue teased both nipples and moved down to the source of arousal leaving hot wet kissed all over the small boy's stomach. Near moaned as he felt the sudden sensation of hot wetness all over his torso. Due to his high sensitivity, with all this pleasure coming in all at once, he felt that he was going to lose his mind.

Gathering the little strength he had, he gently pushed Matt back. Surprising him and himself, Near worked himself towards Matt's erection. Matt could only stare, for he had never imagined that this would actually happen. He gently petted his lover's head and said, "Don't be too afraid, Nate. It's not as hard as it seems to look."

Near blushed and remarked, "Will you shut up so I can do this?!" He hurriedly slid off the redhead's boxers and jumped back a bit. Matt's penis suddenly sprung to life. Near blushed.

'It already got this big...' he thought silently.

He took the length into his hands and quickly licked the tip. He felt Matt tremble which made him giggle. It took some time for him to get used to to the unusual salty flavor, but he eventually starting sucking the length without any hesitation. Matt began biting at his wrist so he wouldn't cry out. He felt as if his penis would explode at any minute the way Near surprisingly could work his tongue so professionally. With a low grunt, Matt released into Near's wanting mouth.

Near swallowed his salty treat and licked his fingers clean. He smiled as his lover stared at him dumbfoundedly. Matt smirked and gently pushed back Near onto the floor and took off his boxers in a rush.

"My turn lover," Matt whispered while grabbing ahold of Near's penis. Near let out a low moan which escalated as he felt Matt's hot mouth surrounding his throbbing erection. Near couldn't hold back any longer and cummed quickly. It surprised Matt, but he swallowed it without saying anything.

"I'm...sorry," Near mumbled. Matt shook his head softly and kissed his uke passionately. Near wrapped his arms around his seme's neck and bucked his hips upward in need. Matt moaned in the kiss and rubbed his arousal on Near's right leg. Matt began to sweat and nipped at Near's neck.

"Nate...I cannot hold back any longer," Matt whispered. He took both of Near's legs and rested them on his shoulders. He took his index and middle finger and sucked them until they were both dripping wet. He lowered his wet fingers towards Near's entrance and gently inserted the index finger first. He could feel the walls closing in on his finger as he moved in and out of the hole slowly.

Near twitched in pain as felt the finger sliding in and out of him. He began to relax and prepared himself for the next finger. Once the second finger was in, he realized it wasn't as bad and started to move with the flow as Matt scissored , he felt this wonderful sensation go throughout his entire body.

"A-AHH!" Near yelled as he arched his back.

"Is that it Nate? Is that your sweet spot?" Matt asked teasingly.

"Y-YES! JUST HURRY UP AND FUCK ME ALREADY!" Near yelled out in desperation and brought Matt down using his legs.

"Ah! A-Alright! Alright! Just chill out," Matt replied liking this new animalistic side of Near. He positioned himself and slowly entered his lover until he was halfway in.

"Ahh...Matt, moree..." Near begged. He put his legs around Matt's back and pulled him so Matt was all the way inside of him. Okay, now Matt was in love with the way Near was acting. It was in resembalance to a sex craving lust puppy. (Which he always looked for in a partner)

Matt began thrusting at a normal pace. He felt himself getting harder as Near let out loud lustful moans. Matt took himself out and flipped Near over so he was on all fours. He re-entered harder this time and his Near's sweet spot over and over again.

Drool started to seep from the side of Near's mouth and he could feel himself losing his balance. Matt continued with a faster pace and punped Near along with the rhythm.

"Aah...Nate, you're so tight...so close..." Matt panted.

Near could feel himself at the brink of releasing. He hoisted himself up so he was on his knees. He turned his head to the side so he was facing Matt and kissed him. As their tongues intertwined, he rested his hand on the hand that fiercly pumped him and Matt used his free hand to play with Near's hard nipple.

**With a satisfying yell**, Matt released his burning seed inside of him and Near came just in time. They both laid back onto the floor in a heap. They kissed and cuddled.

"I love you Near," Matt whispered.

To his dismay, there was no response. He heard a soft noise and realized Near was fast asleep in his arms. He sighed and chuckled to himself.

'Even after all of that, you sleep with such a calm face,' Matt silently told him. He kissed his lover's forehead, held him closer, and fell into a deep sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah! I am all done! WOOT! Ahaha xD

Well, this was a strange story. And a strange pairing to begin with. Not many people would choose them, but I thought it would turn out pretty neat if Near was OOC a little. -smile-

AND IT WORKED OUT! -throws confetti-

Near: ....-blush-

Matt: I guess it was alright.

Near: Mello is going to kill me!

Kayuke: -sweatdrop- Oh fudge cakes! I totally forgot about Mello.

Matt: You are going to get into some deep shit for this Kayuke.

Kayuke: -cries-

Near: -pats Kayuke's shoulder- Well, let's hope he doesn't find out about this.

Kayuke: -starry eyed- -hugs Near- Oh Near! You're the only one I can depend on!

Near: ...! -blush-

Matt: -sigh- -takes out his PSP and plays a game-

Kayuke and Near: ....game addict.

Matt: -twitch- -looks at Kayuke and Near with a glare-

No flames please! :3


End file.
